


Not The Dark Lord

by Tashiranya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Tom Riddle, Female Voldemort (Harry Potter), Gender or Sex Swap, OFC replaces Voldermort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashiranya/pseuds/Tashiranya
Summary: A Pottermore fan and avid fanfiction reader wakes up to find herself in the Potterverse. As Voldemort?!... Kind of? Apparently, he is now a she thanks to a potions accident. The same said accident the cause of her replacing the original Voldermort. Is Voldermort really gone though? What about the Horcruxes? One thing she knows is she can't pretend to be the real Voldermort so things are going change.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	Not The Dark Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, all to my new story. To my readers still waiting for the next chapter of Transient Trancendance I apologize for your wait but I promise it isn't abandoned. I got this little plot bunny stuck in my head and it wouldn't leave so here it is XD I only have a basic plot and idea though so any input or ideas will be greatly welcomed.
> 
> Just to be clear Harry Potter and the Potterverse are property of J.K Rowling. So anything you recognize is hers and I make no profit from it. Anything new is mine XD
> 
> "Words" = Speech  
>  _Words_ = Thoughts  
> ~Words~ = Parseltongue

A low moan of pain emanated from a dark room floor, and a figure lifts its hand to its head. "Owww. I'd heard hangovers were horrid, but it really doesn't prepare you for experiencing it for the first time." The figure slowly sits up and looks around, long dark wavy hair tumbling over their shoulders. "The last thing I remember was really liking that new drink my sister got us to try... Where am I?" They look around again, paying more attention this time. They find themself in a dimly lit room surrounded by shattered glass, random plant parts and what looked like animal parts, an unknown residual substance, and pieces of metal.

Further observation reveals a lab like set-up with storage cabinets and shelving along most of the walls, as well as a sink and washing station, the only door being on the remaining wall, and some lab tables in the center. Where those cauldrons? "Where the hell am I? I've heard some crazy drunk stories, but what craziness have you gotten yourself into Anya." Now named Anya hisses softly in pain as her head throbs and moves one hand to reach up and rub a temple but freezes upon seeing her hand. That wasn't her hand. It was pale with a silvery-white sheen of scales with long slender fingers. She pushes up her sleeve to see the shine of scales continues up her arm. "What the hell?" She carefully stands up, trying to avoid the debris around her so she could observe herself better. As she stands, her hair falls over her shoulders into her view, and she grabs some to look at it closer and sees it's long, wavy, and a true blue-black in colour. She seems to be wearing a long black cloak and is barefoot. She notices that the sheen of scales appears on any visible skin.

Just then, the door bursts open, and a tall, aristocratic man with long platinum blonde hair and silver eyes enters. "My Lord! Are you alright?" He then freezes as he takes in Anya's appearance in shock. Anya's eyes widen as she looks at the man, thinking he looks like Lucius Malfoy from the Harry Potter books and movies. She then hisses and leans over, holding her head as memories start to bombard her in fast forward, showing her the life of Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., a.k.a. Voldemort.  _ Bloody hell. _ Anya thinks to herself.  _ I knew Tom didn't have it easy, but nothing can truly express the extent of it. Though he certainly was a sociopath, which certainly didn't help. Wait... _

Anya looks up at the man again who is looking at her in shock in return.  _ I just saw the memories of Voldermort and way more detailed then Rowling ever wrote. This guy definitely looks like Lucius Malfoy, and he shouted My Lord when he came in here... No...  _ Anya's eyes widen in shock, and Lucius politely clears his throat. "My Lord?"  _ Effing hell. I'm in the Potterverse and have taken over Voldermort of all freaking people! _ Anya looks around what is now obviously a potion lab to her as she tries to think quickly.  _ Potions lab... debris... potions accident... Severus Snape. _ "Snape."  _ Severus should be able to help, and he's on both sides of the light vs dark war.  _

Anya turns back to Lucius, trying to imitate Voldermort's speech patterns as closely as possible with a serpentine hiss. "Luciuss, get me Sseveruss Ssnape. I need hiss expertisse." Lucius stands up straight and bows. "Of course, My Lord. If anyone can sort out this mess, it would be Severus." Anya straightens up and regally steps over the debris and out the door into the hallway, Lucius following her out. "I'm going to my roomss to clean up. When Sseveruss arivess ssend him there." "Yes, My Lord." Lucius bows again and quickly head off to do as ordered, likely as to avoid getting crucioed.

Anya takes a moment to skim Voldermort's most recent memories and uses them to find her way to the rooms provided to Voldermort in Malfoy Manor. She entered the obviously Slytherin themed rooms decorated in greens and silvers with a four-poster bed, fireplace, seating, and 2 doors assumed to the bathroom and a walk-in closet. Still, she finds it's done tastefully and pleasing to the eye rather than overwhelming Slytherin pride much to her relief. She moves into the bathroom, which is done in marble with a shower, toilet, sink, and a genuinely marvellous large bath sunk into the floor, more like a small pool than your classic bathtub that looked heavenly.

Anya looks at herself in the mirror over the sink, silently thanking Voldermort for silencing it. Anya could see how she was a feminine Tom Riddle with elegant attractive features. She had an oval face with aristocratic cheekbones, chin, nose and brow. Her lips were full, a little pouty with a cupid's bow. Her black hair fell in waves to about the middle of her back. Her skin was almost inhumanly pale while still looking healthy and shimmered with silver-white scales. Her eyes were what stood out most being red in colour. However, a darker wine red then the scarlet that Voldermort's used to be leaning closer to his original dark brown, and they still had the snake-like slit pupils.  _ Well, at least I have a nose and hair. _

She shrugs off the black robe and blushes upon realizing Voldermort wore nothing beneath his robes, a rosy hue rising from her shoulders up to her cheeks.  _ That is something that will be changing from now on. _ Anya looks over her new body, turning this way and that to get a better view. The sheen of scales covered her skin entirely, and Anya pondered if they made her skin harder to damage or more resistant to anything. She was on the taller side though shorter then Voldermort's original height. She was slender though voluptuous in the right areas to create an exotic but overall alluring and attractive form.

"Well, things could certainly be worse, I suppose." Anya chews on her bottom lip in a nervous habit as it begins to sink in that she really was in the Potterverse as a genderswapped Voldermort of all people. "What am I going to do?" She shoves her hands in her hair and starts to pace back and forth. "I can't pretend to be Voldermort. The man was insane and sadistic. I just can't be an evil person. It goes against who I am." She drops her hands from her hair and crosses her arms across her chest. "Plus, have I really replaced him or am I just possessing this body what with my soul hopefully being whole versus his piece of soul. If fandom theory is correct and each Horcrux took half his soul, he has less than 1%. I generally feel sane and whole, so I hope it means I have my entire soul, and it wasn't split to replace Voldermort's in his Horcruxes. I'll have to collect them to make sure, but gah! How to help Harry get rid of his without killing him? Goblins, maybe?" Anya paces some more. "Will probably need to see the goblins anyways to sort out this whole mess." She waves a hand over herself self depreciatingly then freezes as she remembers Severus is likely to arrive soon, and she was currently naked. 

Anya panics for a moment looking around, then takes a deep breath, calms herself down, and tries to think rationally. She came to the rooms to clean up, but she wasn't sure how to deal with potion residue. Was there a spell to remove it, and would she even be able to cast it? She bends down to rifle through the robe and finds Voldermort's wand, but it sparks and feels wrong as soon as she pulled it out. "Well, that's not really surprising. It does complicate things, though." Anya bites her bottom lip and looks at the shower and debates if she had enough time to shower, but her answer comes as a knock on the outer bedroom door. Her eyes widen as she glances around and sighs in relief when she spots a bathrobe hanging on the back of the door. She grabs it and pulls it on, tying it closed with the belt before calling out for Severus to enter then mumbles darkly to herself. "This is such an effing mess."

She hears the door open and close behind nearly silent footsteps entering the room. She pokes her head through the bathroom door into the bedroom, still self-conscious she only wore a bathrobe. There stood Severus Snape just inside the room looking severe and dour, as his name suggested. However, Anya could tell he was shocked by her appearance by the slight widening of his eyes. Anya was surprised to find that she actually saw him as reasonably attractive despite his somewhat dour and sour demeanour. Sure, his nose was on the larger side, but it had a romanesque feel to it, and while his skin sallow, she was sure it was only because he spent so much time in the dungeons. His body posture was confident and graceful even when he kneeled as he did now before who he assumed was his Lord. "You summoned me, My Lord?"

There was a short pause before he said Lord, showing he questioned whether to call her Lady instead.  _ Well, fuck me. I'm screwed. _ Anya couldn't help but think to herself as she heard his voice for the first time. It was like deep, smooth dark chocolate that just rolled over the senses and drew you in, and oh, the British accent just did Anya in. She blinked at him in shock for a few moments before realizing she was staring, and he was looking back with one eyebrow raised in a sarcastic questioningly manner. She quickly looked away, feeling the heat of a blush rising in her cheeks.  _ Face it, Anya, you've always had a thing for the sarcastic misunderstood types. Now get your head on straight. You need his help. _ Anya opened her mouth but then closed it again as she was stumped how to even start explaining the situation. Severus's second eyebrow joined the first in raised status, and Anya felt herself begin to panic again internally.  _ Well, Shit. How the hell am I supposed to explain this? _

**Author's Note:**

> So there's Chapter 1. As I said before I only have a basic idea of this plot bunny so help and input are welcomed and encouraged. 
> 
> Dumbledore - is he actually a glory hound mastermind, or well-meaning but manipulative and going senile in his old age? Is Lucius redeemable? Has Voldermort gotten his Death Eaters out of Azkaban already before the potions accident? Is there still a piece of Voldy's soul in the body? and if so can it be removed when it had a prior claim to the body? Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> As always thanks and <3's go out to my readers. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Till next chapter.


End file.
